Hinata Hyuuga, Family Honour
by chucha-chan
Summary: As we all know, Hinata is the 'loser' of her clan. Is there a way she can prove to her father that she is not a 'loser? Can she prove it to herself?


Hinata sighed sadly, being the Hyuuga heiress was tough. Earlier that morning she was declared by the most fattest, moodiest woman 'The Match Maker' "You are a disgrace. You may look like a bride, but you wont bring your family honor!". That cut Hinata deep. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, groaned. "Daddy wont be happy about this". Hinata sadly made her way back home, with her little sister in tow.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

Earlier that day, she had been excited, finally she was going to prove to her father that she wasnt just there to carry on her fathers legacy simply because she was the oldest. She bathed, got dressed into a beautiful blue-green kimono, with red flower stitches on it. She did her hair, tieing it up into a bun, leaving some hair hanging loose at the sides, nicely framing her young face. She applied make up, light foundation & lipstick. She even had to practice a small traditional speech, but in case she forgot, she wrote it on her arm, but not before washing her hands & accidently washing her arms in the process.

As she finished, she noticed 4 more young girls about to meet the moody Match Maker. She was last in line, she had to look behind her. Hanabi smiled & mouthed the words 'good luck'. The girls & Hinata bowed as the Match Maker barged her fat ass out of a small house. In a deep voice she called out "Hyuuga, Hinata". Hinata quickly stood up & smiled "Present!". "Speaking without permission..." The Match Maker grumbled, as she wrote it down on a small notepad. "Oops..." Hinata said as she slapped her forehead.

They both went into the little house. Hinata sat down, "Too skinny" Said the Match Maker as she walked around Hinata. "Say the traditional speech". Hinata quickly stood up & put a small Japanese fan in front of her face. As she finished her speech, the Match Maker grabbed her arm. The wet ink from Hinata's arm went on the Match Makers hand. Hinata sat back down & in front of her was a small china cup. "Now, pour the tea". Hinata poured the tea, & looked shocked when she saw the Match Makers ink covered hand. The Match Makers index finger & thumb trailed around the mouth, making it look like she had a beard. The tea over flowed. As the Match Maker grabbed the tea, Hinata spotted a small bug in the tea "Umm...ex-excuse me..?". "AND QUIET!" Shouted the Match Maker.

Hinata crawled over the table & grabbed hold of the cup of tea "But...w-wait..." Hinata stuttered. The Match Makers pulled her tea back towards herself, causing Hinata to let go. The Match Maker goes flying, butt first, in searing hot coal, causing her butt to go a light. "AARrrrghhhhhhhhhh!!!!" She ran around screaming. Hinata did the first thing that came to mind, she quickly poured the tea all over the Match Maker. Although she was angry, her butt was no longer a light. Thats when she kicked Hinata out, screaming she was a disgrace.

_Can it be Im not meant to play this part_

_Now I see that if I were to truely to be myself_

_I will break my familys heart_

The two sisters walked through the gates. Their father, looked at them, causing Hinata to blush & look at her feet in shame. She walked away from her fathers disappointed eyes. As she walked towards a small lake in her back yard, she saw her reflection. She frowned, why was she never good enough? What ever she did in her life always ended up badly. Now she was considered a disgrace, someone who would not bring their family, honor. Tears rolled down her face, & fell into the lake, making the water ripple.

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I dont know_

She fell to knees & sobbed. Hinata hugged herself tightly, trying to hug away the hurt. She whispered the words

_Some how I cannot hide who I am _

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

She slowly got up, ready to face her father. Who was most likely to yell at her, & look at her was complete diappointment. She walked inside the overly furnished mansion. There stood her slightly elder cousin, Neji, looking at her with cold, emotionless eyes. She shook it off as she saw her father. After hearing strong words escape her fathers mouth, she rushed up stairs. Hiding her shame. She got changed & got rid of her make up, as she went under her covers & tiredly muttered

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_


End file.
